


Chances

by girlpornparadise



Category: There is a New World Somewhere (2015)
Genre: F/M, IT Guy, Teachers being dumb, computer genius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27162115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlpornparadise/pseuds/girlpornparadise
Summary: Can your computer be fixed by the sexy IT guy? Have you tried turning him off and on again?
Relationships: Esteban x Reader, Esteban/Reader
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

He walked into your life because of your own stupidity. You've never been so grateful for your own incompetence.

He came highly recommended by your friend Laura. You texted her in a panic that day.

_It's gone. IT'S ALL GONE!_

_Calm down, what's all gone?_

_The proposal, it's gone!_

You'd been working on the project proposal for months now. Every waking minute you weren't at work teaching was consumed by this, your passion project. You'd been knocking this idea around your head for years, but the opportunity to realize it had only presented itself this year. You wanted to help low income families access school supplies, and having been the one to throw away a million promotional pens and obsolete notepads at the offices of large corporations as a temp, you finally could get a grant to set up a system to funnel those resources to your school.

But the proposal was due the following week, and it was now residing in a very expensive brick.

You look above your desk, past the broken laptop, at the sticky note that says "find a secure server to back up your work!" In your frenzied passion to finish the proposal, you hadn't done it. There were confidential documents involved so you couldn't store it just anywhere and they couldn't easily be replaced. So panic. All you could do was panic and wait for Laura to text back. Your phone vibrates.

_Okay, I know a guy, let me make a call._

You dimly register that it sounds like you've put out a hit on someone and your amusement at the thought blunts your panic a little.

_He can come over tonight, after 5, does that work?_

You sigh relieved.

_You're a lifesaver._

Sometime around 6 your doorbell rings.

"I'm Esteban, the computer guy." He clarifies in case you'd forgotten.

He's casually dressed and you're thankful he's not one of those "nerd herd" type guys they advertise on TV with the affected customer service mannerisms. Instead he has a genuine smile that helps you feel less stressed about your predicament.

You take a moment to regard him. His features are sharp but not overly so, still soft enough to fill his expression with a friendly demeanor. His brown hair is neatly cut and slightly wavy and looks soft enough to happily run your hands through. He's built, but not to the point of uncomfortably intimidating. And his deep brown eyes that have a keenness to them are softened by long lashes. Everything about him says he could be stern and tough, but chooses to be inviting. Especially to the ladies you figure.

You welcome him in and walk him over to your desk where everything is strewn about from your panic.

He regards it as though he's seen it many times before. You can't be the first panicked luddite he's helped.

"Have you tried turning it off and on again?" He asks with a smirk.

You shoot him a look that says _I will remove one of your internal organs if you imply I'm that dumb again._ You catch yourself doing it and with some effort force your expression to relax.

His eyebrows raise in surprise and defense, but return to normal as you relax.

You force a chuckling snort.

"Okay, let me get down to it." He says sitting down at your desk.

You offer him a drink and excuse yourself to the kitchen to get him a coffee, black no sugar.

When you return he has plugged in a thumb drive and is tapping away on a screen of grey text. You have no idea what he's doing, but he is doing it confidently and you feel hopeful.

Though he's somewhat concentrating, when he pauses to let the computer process and reboot he engages you in some light small talk. He seems like an interesting guy, who has moved easily and perhaps a bit carelessly from place to place and life to life. He likes music and travel and cars and all the standard stuff you'd expect from a handsome nomad, but his interests seem genuine and not some put on to impress you.

After the laptop reboots for the final time, he turns it to face you and there is the document you had open before this nightmare began.

"Is this it?" He asks, already knowing the answer.

"Oh my god you found it!" You leap up and yell excitedly. In the moment you hug him, and quickly realize you've done something inappropriate and retreat.

You can feel the heat rise in your face as you apologize.

He laughs, "It's fine."

You try to compose yourself again.

"So, and you don't have to answer this, but what was so important that it merits a hug?"

"Well, uh," You stumble.

"And remember, you have computer technician/client confidentiality." He winks.

Oh god. He winked at me. Your heart beats a little faster and your flusteration increases.

"Um it's…" Your mind is suddenly blank in the presence of his curious gaze.

"Don't worry about it, it's clearly important to you. You don't have to say. Most days I'm recovering family photos for grandmothers is all."

No wonder he winked at you, he's surrounded by geriatrics all day. Your heart sinks a little. But you press on.

"No, no, it's okay."

You launch into your explanation of your proposal and as you gain confidence you become progressively more animated. His relaxed posture betrays how intently he is listening. You're too excited to be concerned though. When you finish you realise you've been talking profusely and gesticulating like a mad woman.

You try to still yourself, but you still have a wide excited smile on your face. He's smiling back at you, taken in by your infectious energy.

"Wow, I'm glad I could contribute in some small way to such a noble cause." He's smiling but it isn't sarcastic, it's playful with an underpinning of genuine interest.

"Well, it's getting late, I should be going." He says excusing himself.

"Thank you, again. My hero." You smile.

He smiles back and it's bright and dazzling and charming and you feel something deep in your core, but try to ignore it as you close the door behind him.

***

The next day you wake up smiling because his smile still lingers in your memory as does the feeling of his warmth and the light scent of aftershave you caught when you hugged him by accident.

You realize it had been a long few months getting your project off the ground, and you admit to yourself that it had been over focused and a bit lonely.

Your mind toys with the idea of having a handsome stranger come by on demand. You muse that maybe you could throw your modem off the balcony and give him a call.

After a quick shower and an equally quick breakfast you check your phone.

There's a text from Laura.

_Are you around?_

_Yeah, why?_

_Esteban said he forgot his flash drive, he'll drop by in 20 if that's fine._

Wait, what?

_Okay, sure._ You type having no excuse not to.

You go over to your laptop, and see the drive still plugged into the side. You freak out a little trying to make yourself presentable as quickly as possible in case he's early.

As promised, he's knocking on your door 20 minutes later.

"Hi, sorry to drop by like this. I guess I was a little distracted last night."

"Oh, it's no problem." You say a little too quickly.

"Uh, so, can I come in and get it?" He asks, a little unsure of what's happening.

You realize you're blocking the entire doorway and haven't invited him in.

"Oh, sorry, of course, come on in." You fumble and get out of the way.

He strides over to your desk and you catch yourself noticing how he moves in his well fitting jeans. You think he might have caught you staring, so you try to distract him by offering him a coffee. "Black, no sugar, right?"

"You have a good memory."

You don't actually, but he made quite an impression.

You return a few minutes later with his coffee, and one of your own. He's made himself comfortable at your dining room table.

You talk about nothing in particular for a few minutes but he keeps inquiring about your project. He likes seeing you so passionate about something. You'd like to see him passionate about you.

Through the easy conversation, you find out he's a freelance writer as well as a computer wizard. It fits with his nomadic lifestyle you observe, and you admire his independent spirit. Eventually the conversation reaches a natural lull.

"You know, you didn't have to _accidentally_ leave something here to see me again." You tease. You realize you've been too bold and immediately regret it.

He smiles. "I'm glad I did."

You melt.

"Maybe you should come over for dinner, say next Friday night? Unless of course there's an equally grateful granny who has already offered."

"That sounds good." He licks his lips ever so subtly and it sets your nerves to high alert. Then he pats down his pockets.

"Just making sure I didn't leave anything behind this time."

"Well, hopefully next time it'll be your underwear." Oh fuck. That was out loud. You slap your hand over your mouth as your eyes go wide and you turn crimson.

He just laughs and with a wink says "You assume I'm wearing any. See you next Friday."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He fixed your computer, but can you fix him dinner?

Friday can't come soon enough, but the anticipation comes with a dose of dread.

Make dinner? What were you thinking? Why did you pick your weakest domestic skill to showcase? That was dumb.

You decide to make a stir-fry and a chocolate cake. You figure you can't mess them up too badly. 

You rush out of work a bit early to give yourself ample time to assemble a passable home cooked meal. Trying your best not to make blue soup of the matter, you go about cooking like one of those women in an infomercial who just can't get anything right. Buzzing around the kitchen with just enough competence, you manage to finish the stir-fry and get the cake out of the oven before it has a chance to burn.

You have just enough time to get out of your comparatively dowdy work clothes and into those jeans that hug your butt and a t-shirt that is just a little too low cut.

As you are straightening the settings on the table and the pillows on the couch, the doorbell rings and you almost jump out of your skin.

He stands at your door, bottle of wine in hand. He too has opted for jeans that probably hug his butt perfectly, and a shirt that's too low cut, his being a button up that is not nearly buttoned up enough. 

The peak at his perfect pecs distracts you and you take just a little too long to say "Please, come in." You worry he noticed, but fortunately he's too much of a gentleman to call you out on it.

He sets the bottle down on the dining room table and excuses himself to the bathroom. You fill the plates in the kitchen and bring them to the table just as he's sitting down. 

"This smells delicious." He observes, and you hope that the remark is genuine and not just polite.

Once you seat yourself he pours you a glass of wine with the skill of a bartender, and you are left to assume that he probably was one in a past life. A Jack of all trades it would seem.

As you both tuck into the meal, he asks you about your day and you ask him the same in return. He peppers in a few charming anecdotes he probably uses on what you imagine to be many dates, but they make you smile nonetheless. He asks enough about you to keep the conversation flowing, and you open up about yourself as the wine relaxes you. 

When dinner is finished you both take your wine over to the couch. You rest it on the coffee table and when you return from the kitchen you are carrying 2 slices of chocolate cake.

"I'm impressed." He says taking the small plate from you.

"Well, we are celebrating after all." You say as you sit down beside him.

He raises his eyebrows in question.

"I finally submitted my proposal today."

"Congratulations. That's great news." He says covering his mouth when he realized he started talking with a mouthful of cake.

"I couldn't have done it without you." You smile. And the smile he offers in return is soft and kind and it makes you want to brush away the crumbs in his beard that frame that perfect smile.

You both finish your cake and he wipes away those crumbs with a napkin, but the smile still remains.

Like the cake, his eyes are deep and brown and chocolatey and they look at you warmly. The silence of anticipation has settled over you both and all you can do is notice each other's subtle movements. Breathing steadily, shifting slightly in your seat, glancing at each other's features and mapping the parts you especially like.

He lifts his hand and strokes down your cheek with the back of his forefinger. When it reaches your chin, he drags it towards himself, urging your jaw forward and tilting it slightly upwards. Your eyes lock onto his before both sets close as his lips lightly brush yours. Shifting his hand to cup your cheek, you both lean into the kiss. It's warm and soft and pleasantly moist. Your mouth parts open and his tongue slips inside, lapping gently against yours. He tastes like chocolate and wine and happiness. Your hand comes up and presses against his chest for balance and contact and you feel it rise and fall, matching the rhythm of his warm breath against your face. His hand shifts back into your hair and your ears thunder with your own heartbeat. You bring up your other hand and place it on the back of his neck, brushing lightly against his soft hairline. With one hand cupping your head and the other on your upper arm, he pulls you in tighter, grasping slightly to show his need.

You break away from his kiss momentarily to shift yourself closer to him and see the lust flickering in his eyes, matching your own. You take a deep breath and press your lips to his once more, eyes closed, taking in his sound, his scent, his taste. 

You can tell he wants to move fast, and your desperation for his affection leaves you wanting the same, but you try to maintain enough control to keep kissing him without moving any further. You can feel his frustration build at your hesitation, and you relish it, feeling his desire in his every move.

He decides he's had enough and seizes control of you. As his hands grip your hips, you feel the strain of his biceps beneath your hands while he lifts you easily onto his lap. Once he positions you straddling him, he pulls you down to grind against him, and you feel his erection growing beneath you. His hands shift upwards to your lower back and yours tangle in the hair at the back of his head and the searing kiss continues.

You raise your chin and throw your head back slightly and he seizes the opportunity to kiss your exposed neck. But you've lost control and a quiet moan escapes you. He smirks against your neck and takes this as his cue to run his hands up under your shirt. They are warm and slightly calloused and as they reach the sensitive sides of your ribcage you shudder slightly from the tingle you feel. You assumed he was reaching for your chest, but his hands move to your back and unclasp your bra in a single movement. He bends his elbows upwards so his muscular forearms are parallel with the floor and in doing so lifts your shirt. You pull away from him to allow him to pull your shirt over your head and toss it aside. As you free yourself from your loosely hanging bra he takes the opportunity to remove his shirt. 

Your eyes rake over his abs and chest and you audibly gasp at the perfection before you. As your eyes meet his again, his tongue darts out and retracts slowly. For a fraction of a second you are both still, taking in each other's forms and calming your breathing. The moment passes and suddenly his hands are cupping your breasts and your hands are grabbing his biceps to pull him closer. His thumbs swipe over your already hard nipples and you whimper at the exquisite feeling. 

With his hands on your back for support, he raises himself off the couch, holding you to him. You squeeze your thighs around his hips and release them as he lays you down on the couch. His fingers find your fly and you watch as he deftly unbuttons it. He pinches the tab of your zipper and pulls it down. He does it slowly as he notices you're watching and smiles as you inhale sharply at the tease. Satisfied that he has your full attention he hooks his hands into your waistbands and yanks down your jeans and panties roughly while you arch your back to assist him. You watch him unhook them from your feet and toss them away. 

You would feel very exposed and a little self conscious if you weren't marveling at his musculature with every movement he makes. He stands and undoes his jeans, and pulls them down and steps out of them. You expected that his boxers would be next but...

Omg, he  _ isn't _ wearing any.

Your eyes go wide and he grins, having done this specifically for your benefit. It had the intended effect as you're practically dripping on the couch. Your eyes remain wide but focused on his thick erection and you lick your lips. Your eyes meet his again and he leans over you on the couch. Your legs spread to accommodate his wide hips and he rests his arms on either side of you. 

Watching his eyes and feeling his weight on top of you, he shifts his hips to line up with your center. As he pushes himself forward, he parts you open. As each firm inch enters you, your mouth falls open but no sound comes out. In the silence you hear a very soft "oh fuck" pass his lips.

Your hands move to his neck and you use your thumbs to help guide his jaw downwards to your face. His tongue is pressed against yours and you feel enjoyably crushed by all of the pressure his body is exerting. He trails his mouth to nip at your jaw and he works his way up to scrape his teeth along your earlobe. It makes you moan and tremble. 

You grip his shoulders, forearms pressed against his back and you can feel his muscles strain and relax with each ebb of his thrusts. With his mouth so close to your ear you can hear his broken sighs and muted moans. It makes your insides liquefy. 

His thrusts begin to gain urgency and strength and your toes tense as his cock presses past your most sensitive spot. As your cries are louder and more frequent, he lifts himself up to look into your eyes. You squeeze yours shut at the intensity of his movements, but he puts his hand on your chin and tilts your head ever so slightly forward. It pulls your attention to his eyes and you are lost in his deep brown gaze. He ghosts his lips over yours and presses an almost chaste kiss to your cheek. You hum, your own lips pressed firmly together. 

As you rock your hips more demandingly his thrusts keep pace. You're panting and shaking and he knows you are close. He bows his head next to yours and whispers in your ear. "You're so beautiful." It sends you reeling over the edge and your orgasm tears through your core, to your voice, to a thundering cry close to his ear. He lifts himself slightly as the thrusts continue their urgent pace. You watch his face tense and his eyes squeeze shut as his jaw drops open. He releases a grunting cry as he releases his cum into your quivering core, his final thrusts rocking you into the couch cushions. 

Exhausted but glowing, you hum your satisfaction. He sits up, panting and runs his hand through his own hair. You smile up at him and he smiles back. After passing you some tissues, you sit up and settle yourself against his chest. He wraps an arm around you and you raise and fall with his heavy breathing. Once you both catch your breath, you sit up and he kisses you lightly on the lips. 

"How about a shower?" you offer, and leaving your clothes strewn about the living room, you lead him by the hand to your bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you watch it yet? Did you watch the movie? Go watch the movie!


	3. Chapter 3

You think the water is slightly too hot for your liking, but consider it may just be added heat radiating off of you both. Though sated, your naked bodies are once again pressed together and your lips massage each other's. You taste the salt running off of him and rub your hands over his slick skin. The desperation has subsided and you can express bare affection freely. You touch and nip playfully at each other while you replace the scent of passion with the scent of passionfruit body wash. You giggle to yourself at the contrast between the masculine scent he entered your home with and the girly products he's now covering himself in. You are both a bit giddy, so he doesn't ask what's so funny. Instead he paws at your soapy breasts as you rub a glob of conditioner out of his hair. Once you're both clean and sufficiently dried, you lead him to your bed, where he holds you against himself under the covers. 

***

When you awake in the morning you hear a flush from the bathroom and it takes a moment to remember why. He reenters the bedroom, having collected his clothes from the livingroom and dressed himself. "I'm regretting my choice of underwear, or I guess lack thereof right about now."

You giggle and accidentally snort, covering your muzzle with your hand in embarrassment. He walks over to the bed and kisses your forehead. "I've got some deadlines I've got to meet today. But maybe I can stop by for more dessert later?" 

"Yeah, I did bake an entire cake." You remind him.

"I wasn't talking about the cake." And he smiles, dimples on full display.

As he turns to leave, you stand up, morning sun highlighting your every naked curve. He pauses to take it in and you seize the opportunity to pull him into a kiss. He tastes like spearmint gum, presumably from the pack in his pocket, and you realize to your horror that you must have atrocious morning breath. When he pulls away after a few moments of tender contact, you are the one chewing the gum.

"I think you need it more." He winks. 

God that  _ wink _ .

You take a couple of exaggerated chomps of the gum to taunt him and smile widely. He gives you a once over, arches his eyebrow approvingly, and takes his leave.

The day goes by at a lazy pace. Now that the proposal is finished, you really don't know what to do with yourself. You dip into the souvenir tea your mother sent you from one trip or another and enjoy it while absentmindedly playing Words with Friends. Your words are embarrassingly low scoring for a teacher, but your mind keeps wandering to last night and how well everything went.  _ Too well? _ You ask yourself. A man who looks like that probably  _ eats a lot of cake _ so to speak. But he did ask to come over again. You lean into the optimism as you lose another game. Putting down the phone and draining your mug, you decide to go for a walk instead of questioning your good fortune.

The day gives way to evening, though you're not quite sure where it went. You only notice the time because your phone buzzes. It's Esteban.

_ Another article in the bag, with an hour to spare. _

_ Well done. Did you want some cake? Or were you looking to otherwise occupy your tongue? _

_ I was thinking about staying in tonight actually. _

Your heart sinks.

_ I was thinking about staying in  _ your _ bed until the sun comes up tomorrow.  _

That same death stare you gave him when he teased you for the first time flashes across your face, but gives way to laughter. You can't help but forgive a tease.

_ Well, you can cum anytime. _

I can flirt too, you figure.

_ Not before you I hope. On my way. _

You let him have the last word as you smile to yourself and straighten up around you a little.

He arrives shortly after. When you open the door, he leans in and pecks you on the cheek. He's carrying beer this time. 

"I appreciate a man who always comes bearing alcohol. But are you trying to get me drunk?"

"Do I need to?"

"Absolutely not." You pull him in by his t-shirt and kiss him lightly on his smiling lips.

You slowly drag him across the threshold into your place. He breaks away from you to set the beer down on the dining room table.

Grabbing you by the shoulders he leans in and kisses you properly this time and his beard tickles against your chin. Your hands find his chest and paw at his t-shirt. 

Gliding your hands to the back of his neck, your fingers just brush the base of his hairline and you swipe your thumb across his tense neck muscles. He strains to devour you, and you pull his lips to yours hungrily until the pressure is almost too much. As you retreat and gasp for air he takes the opportunity to back you towards the sofa, and with a little more force than he meant to he pushes you down onto the cushions. As you bounce slightly you're reminded of this man's strength and how you want him to use it to take you as he pleases.

Lowering himself in front of the couch, he kneels at your feet. Your breathing is heavy in the quiet of the evening and you can hear your heart pounding in your ears. With his strong hands on your thighs he gazes into your eyes. You find yourself drowning in his stunning brown depths as you see his needs and wants mirroring your desires. His tongue darts out slightly to moisten his lips and you gasp at the implication.

With purpose, he hooks his hands into the waistband of your leggings and as you arch your back, he pulls them down to your knees. With his right hand he removes them completely while his left hand palms your outer thigh.

Tossing your leggings aside, he parts your legs. He hums approvingly at the sight of your soaked through panties and rubs the wet patch with his rough thumb. As he circles your most sensitive spot, his eyes return to yours. Your mouth agape, panting, you catch one corner of his mouth twitch upwards and the matching mischievous smile in the corner of his eyes. You watch as his long lashes bow down with his gaze as his concentration returns to your increasing slickness.

With another decisive movement, he hooks your panties and as you squirm, he removes them. You are spread, wide and bare to his touch. He kneads at your inner thighs, circling closer and closer to your core. As he leans in, you shift forward on the couch, slouching into his hot breath and wanting mouth. His thumbs swipe further inwards until they brush at your lips. He parts them, opening you to his mouth. With a torturously slow movement he licks you, his tongue wide and flat against your wet center, dragging a whimper from deep inside of you. As the tip of his tongue reaches your mound you throw your head back and exhale a breaking cry. He licks and laps at your lips as the heat rises through your body. You rest one hand gently atop his crown and let your fingertips explore the soft waves of his hair. He hums against you making your hands tremble and hips buck. 

He hooks your knees over his strong shoulders so that he can increase the pressure of his tongue. As he does so he takes a moment to regard your expression, and he finds you mouthing "oh god, oh god," a prayer to continued pleasure. His mouth returns to its mission and he increases the pace. Placing his hands firmly on your hip bones, he stills your rocking as you strain against his strength. 

You can feel the heat rise through you as he presses into your bud and you whimper and moan. Your entire body spasms as you orgasm floods you and you unintelligibly scream. 

Exhausted, you lean back. Esteban comes into view as he stands and wipes his mouth with his forearm. His expression is still one of hunger despite making a meal of you. You hear his zipper before you lean forward to see him remove his jeans. The bulge in his boxer briefs is intimidating and despite your body relaxing from its exertions, you feel your core clench, begging to be filled. 

The underwear is quickly discarded and his full length is taken in by your wide eyes. You tentatively reach out to touch it, but his hands wrap easily around your wrists, forcing them back against the couch. He bends down and aligns himself with your center, and with force enters your body. He lets out a huff as he does so, and you gasp at his warmth filling you. His hips begin to rock and he leans down and kisses you with the same strong determination as all of his movements. His rough exertion rocks through you and the couch shakes beneath you as he grunts with effort. He releases your wrists so he can grab your hips and slam into your core.

He rests his forehead on yours as he folds you in half to thrust deeper inside of you. As he reangles your body, he presses into your spot and you glow with your building need. He is huffing and thrusting, you are moaning and rocking.

You grip his biceps to steady yourself as his punishing thrusts bring you to another peak. He raises himself and as your head lolls to the side you see his jaw clench and his eyes squeeze shut. With a grunt and a cracked cry he releases himself. 

Your breathing slows as does his. He cleans himself off and passes you some tissues. He leans back on the couch and you curl into his side. He smooths your hair as you run your nose lightly along his angled jawline. He kisses your forehead and you sigh.

He holds you to him for a while and you wonder if the passage of time is even real when one is so happy. When he shifts to get off the couch, you grab the fuzzy blanket off the arm and wrap it around you. 

He returns with a beer for each of you. Placing them down on the coffee table he tries to wrestle the blanket away from you until laughing, you reach an agreement to share it. You take the opportunity to go retrieve a couple of pieces of cake, which admittedly don't go well with the beer, and you both eat and drink, cuddled in a comfortable silence. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Back on my obscure Maurice Compte nonsense. Someone go watch this movie!


End file.
